Oz and Rin Whole New Story
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: Oz Bezarius, contractor for B-Rabbit...has the spirit of Jack Bezarius within him. Rin Kagamine, contractor for V-Wolf...has the spirit of Glen Baskerville within her.


Me- ANOTHER CROSSOVER!

Oz- This time its Pandora hearts and…

Rin- VOCALOID!

(Normal POV) The birthday-

"Happy birthday Oz!" Shanon said. "Thank you." Oz said. Then a girl came up to him. "Len!" she asked. "Who?" Oz asked. "Oh sorry. Wrong person." The girl said. Then Oz saw the girl. He blushed. "What's your name?" Oz asked. "I'm Rin Kagamine." Rin said. "Who's this Len?" Oz asked. "My twin brother…"Rin said with a frown. "What's with the sad face?" Oz asked. "OZ! Come on!" someone yelled. "Oh! I got to go." Oz said. Then he winked at Rin and left.

"Rin come on." Mikuo said. "Ok." Rin said.

Moments later-

A dark portal appeared under Oz and Oz fell in. "Oz!" Rin yelled as she dived in after him.

Abyss-

"Besides I'm-"

"Great! Cookies discovered!" Oz yelled. Alice twitched. "I was hungry." Oz said.

"You were in such a fright before. Yet now do you only not fear me, you seem to be making yourself at home." Alice said. Then Alice stared at Oz eating a cookie like a chipmunk. "Hey." Alice said. Oz started to eat another cookie.

Then Alice's eyes glow red and she threw something at Oz. "Oz?" someone asked. "Rin?" Oz asked.

Moments later-

Alice went into Oz. "Finally I can get out of the abyss!" Oz (Really Alice) yelled while grabbing a black and red scythe.

Real world-

"Break?" Shanon asked. Then Break grabbed Shanon and pulled her closer. Then a purple vortex appeared. When it disappeared Oz was laying on the floor. "Well, well this is surprising. He managed to get out of the abyss himself." Break said.

2 days later-

"Baskerville?" Oz asked.

"Yea. They're the ones who threw you into the abyss. I heard someone came after you." Break said. Oz's eyes widened. "Rin! Where is she?" Oz asked. "Probably still in the abyss." Break said. "Can't you guys save her?" Oz asked. "No, she would probably sign a contract with a chain." Break said. Oz's eyes widened. "That means…" Oz said. "Sorry Oz." Break said.

Few days later-

"Oz. Where are we?" Alice said in rabbit form. "I don't know. But why are you in rabbit form!" Oz yelled. "I don't know." Alice said. Then some people pointed guns at Alice and Oz. "The four dukes…" Oz said. "What do we do? Kill them?" Alice asked. "No! Never!" Oz yelled.

Moments later-

"Ah! What do I do?" Oz asked. "Restore Alice to human form." A voice said in Oz's head. "If you do that, they should relax a little. Remember, you restored her all by yourself once. " the voice said.

Inside Oz's mind-

"Out of the way." The man said.

Real world-

"All of you will fall victim to my scythe!" Alice yelled.

"Don't do that, Alice." 'Oz' said.

Then Alice turned back to human form.

"Seize him!" a man yelled while running to Oz. "Do not touch me." 'Oz' said while kicking the man down the stairs.

"Oz?" Alice asked.

"Calm thyselves, thou who serve the four dukes. Have no fear. This boy is not a foe. I speak to you through his borrowed form so I may impart you with a message." 'Oz' said.

"What in…" Gil said. "Who are you?" Alice asked. "Who do you think you are, using my manservant's body without permission!" Alice yelled.

"My name is Jack." Jack said in Oz's body. "He who crossed swords with Baskervilles and beheld the Tragedy of Sabrie with his own eyes; Jack Besarius. I apologize for the confusion. But please listen to what I say. Glen Baskervilles spirit still roams. He will try to claim this world again." Jack said.

Moments later-

"Oz has the sprit of Jack within him…that makes things easier…" a hooded figure said.

Days later In Ada's school-

Oz ran up the stairs. 'Who…who's playing that? It's not mistaken. It's the same tune from the watch.' Oz thought.

In the piano room-

A hooded person was playing the piano. Then the person stopped. "He's coming." The person said as the person left.

Moments later-

"I didn't expect to see you here, Lotti." Jack said. "Where is Master Glen?" Lotti asked. Then a hooded figure giggled. "Who's there?" Lotti asked. Then the hooded figure took the hood off. "Nice to see you. You must be Lotti, Glen has been talking about all the Baskervilles." The girl said. "Rin?" Jack asked. "Who? How do you know her?" Lotti asked.

"Because Oz knows me." Rin said. "What do you mean by Glen has been talking about us?" Lotti asked. Rin smiled. "Do you wish to talk with him…or see him?" Rin asked. "Both." Lotti and Jack said. "Ok!" Rin said.

"Yu. Do it." Rin said. Then another hooded figure came. He put on a glove. "Sure." Yu said. Then, he put his hand on top of Rin's head. "Separation." He said. Then, someone appeared behind Rin. "There you go!" Rin yelled. The man behind Rin yawned. "What do you want Rin?" the man asked. Both Jack and Lotti's eyes widened. "Glen!" They both yelled. "Hm? Lotti and…er…" Glen said. "Yu." Rin said.

"Ok." Yu said as he jumped down and put his hand on top of Oz's head. "Separation." He said. Then Jack appeared behind him. "What in…" Jack said. Then Glen jumped down. He put his arm around Jack. "It's hard to believe, but get used to it." Glen said. "Oh and I need to tell you something." He said. "What?" Jack asked. "You remember when we fought right?" Glen asked. Jack's eyes widened. "What about it?" Jack asked. "Well, that wasn't really me…a chain was controlling me." Glen said. Then Glen explained.

"Oh. I see." Jack said. "Lotti. Please stop attacking Oz and Jack." Glen said. "Yu." Glen said. "On it." Yu said. "Combine." Yu said. Then Glen and Jack disappeared. Rin jumped down. "Rin…" Oz said. Rin smiled. "Oz what's-" Then OZ hugged her. "Thank goodness. I thought you would be left alone in the abyss." Oz said. Rin's eyes widened. Rin smiled. "It's ok. I'm here." Rin said. Then Oz let go of her. Then in Rin's surprise, Oz kissed her.

"Ugh what happened?" Eliot asked. "O…onii-san…" Ada said as she woke up and saw Oz kissing Rin. Then they looked at Elliot and Ada. "Um…you didn't see that did you?" Oz asked. Elliot and Ada both nodded. "Ano…" Rin said. Then Oz and Rin's face turned red like tomatoes. "Ano…don't get that as the wrong idea!" Rin yelled. "Y-Yea! There's nothing between us!" Oz yelled. "Heh…Heh…" Rin and Oz said while they start to sweat.

Moments later-

"You must be Rin. Nice to meet you." Gil said.

"Nice to meet you too." Rin said.

"Yo sis!" Yu yelled. Yu had short brown hair with purple eyes.

"Hello brother." Alice said.

Moments later-

Everyone except Oz and Rin were standing.

"Uncle, this isn't juice. This is wine." Oz said. "Aw come on! You're 25 anyway." Oscar said. "Well, that's true." Oz said. Rin sighed. "Good thing I didn't drink that stuff." Rin said. "Hey look Alice and Yu are awake." Oscar said. "It's hot in here…" Alice said. Yu walked up to Rin and sat next to her.

Few moments later-

"At least Yu isn't doing any-…what is he doing…" Oz asked. Then Yu licked Rin in the check. Rin's face turned red. "Let's do something fun." Yu whispered to Rin. Then when Yu was about to kiss Rin, Oz smacked him to the ground. "She…is…mine…god dammit…Oz said.

Me- End. Review.


End file.
